I just want to be normal
by Zentauria
Summary: Aang is stressed out from being coped up in the Fire Nation capital for too long. Zuko tries to help... by going Iroh on him. [Spoilers for the comics]


**Just a little something I came up with after re-reading the Avatar comics. Beware of major spoilers for "The Search" and some minor ones for the rest.**

 **It's set somewhere between "Smoke and Shadow" and "North and South".**

 **Also beware of Fanservice on your mind screen if you have one. I didn't intend to write Fanservice (I never do), but okay, never mind. ^^"**

* * *

Aang flops down on his bed with a deep sigh. Finally some quiet!

It has been a long day. First, he had to endure a meeting with Zuko's counselors, and while it's generally known that a sorrow shared is a sorrow halved, Zuko himself hasn't been much of a help. The young Fire Lord has thrown one of his infamous tantrums when someone suggested to raise the taxes. The financial support for the Harmony Restoration Movement has to come from somewhere after all.

The thought alone is enough to set Aang's head spinning again. The Air Nomads didn't use money, and while Aang has become familiar with the concept during his travels with Appa, it's just way beyond his understanding why world peace is supposed to hinge on a sufficient amount of metal platelets.

If only Katara were with him now... She and Sokka have departed for the South Pole a few days ago to visit their tribe, while Aang's Avatar duties chain him to Caldera. It's not fair. Life as a guest of honor and personal friend of the Fire Lord is not bad, but it can't suppress Aang's yearning for the freedom of travel. Avatar or not, he is and stays an Air Nomad. His home is the saddle of his animal companion, in the endless sky. The more time he spends at the Fire Lord's palace, the more it appears to Aang as a better prison.

And there is still so much more to do! It's a similar feeling to the one he had at the North Pole, when he was expected to fight off the whole Fire Navy all on his own. No matter how many tasks are fulfilled, new ones keep appearing, over and over again.

To the people out there, Aang is the Avatar, the great hero who defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War. The great hero who now is going to see his task through to its end and secure the hard-won peace together with the new Fire Lord.

But in here, in his private chambers, Aang is nothing more than an overworked fifteen-year-old who has only one wish: to be _normal_. To _normally_ goof off with his friends instead of sitting through hours upon hours of meetings day after day.

Exhausted, he rolls onto his side, but sleep refuses to set in. Too much is weighing on his mind. He can almost hear Guru Pathik telling him how such thoughts are blocking his sound chakra, so after a while, he gets up again and leaps over his balcony onto the roof of the palace wing. He drops into the half lotus position and puts his fists together. Some meditation beneath the stars will surely help.

* * *

By the time Aang regains consciousness, the sun is rising. He sits up sleepily and rubs his eyes. His memory is a bit hazy, he can't remember whether he fell asleep during meditation or after, but he feels refreshed. At least if he ignores the backache, which must have been caused by his falling asleep on the hard roof. Even though he's always been more comfortable on a hard bedding rather than a soft one... The palace life really fails to sit well with him.

There is a chittering sound and a black-and-white shadow lands on Aang's shoulder. It's an instant cheer-up for the boy and he ruffles the fur of his friend, laughing.

"Good morning, Momo!"

Another chitter.

"Yeah, I know, I should get dressed. Don't want anyone to catch the Avatar in his underpants, right? And on the palace roof at that!"

Momo tilts his head to the side and blinks. Aang pets him one last time and the lemur flutters away, while the Avatar slips back into the building. He swiftly pulls his clothes on and leaves his chambers. Some servants are already up and about, scurrying from here to there and making preparations for the day. Aang remains hidden in the shadows, striving not to draw any attention to himself. He has realized quickly that pretty much everyone here is out to pamper him, and the young Avatar feels decidedly uncomfortable with that.

But there is that _one_ person he cannot escape from.

"Aang!"

A flash of pink zooms toward him and the fifteen-year-old opens his arms to catch Zuko's half-sister in a hug.

"Morning, Kiyi! You're up early today!"

"Well, Master Ga Yun has promised to show me a new firebending form today. I was so excited I couldn't sleep!"

Aang chuckles. Kiyi is brimming with life, and the joy is contagious. The terrible night is long forgotten.

"But Master Ga Yun won't be here before noon. How would you like it if I taught you in the meantime?"

Kiyi's eyes begin to shine. Aang knows how much she loves practicing with him or Zuko, but the two of them have barely any time for her.

With Kiyi padding alongside him, it becomes infinitely more difficult for Aang to remain unseen. Unlike him, Kiyi enjoys the royal lifestyle for all it's worth. However, it also becomes infinitely easier to accept the cherries offered to him when Kiyi scoops them up in pounds.

"Don't eat too much, or you'll get a stomachache later," Aang cautions, though with a telltale smile which unmistakably says _Never mind me, I'm just nagging out of a sense of obligation._ Growing up sure is hard, and taking on responsibility for a child is even harder.

But really, he's got experience with food-induced stomachaches. For example, there was that one time he insisted on playing air ball with his friends after one of Monk Gyatso's delicious fruit pies. Or that time he snitched some rice from Katara without knowing that Toph had a harsh lesson in store for him.

Aang shakes those memories off. It hurts, and he doesn't want to ruin both Kiyi's and his mood.

"Will you practice the Dancing Dragon with me again?" the girl asks. Aang and Zuko had promised not to tell anyone about their visit to the Sun Warriors, but since Kiyi caught them in the act, she has pleaded with them to teach her the form as well. Neither of them could say no, but they made her promise not to show it to anyone. Kiyi thankfully neither asked the origin of the form nor why it is a secret. She was just excited that she got to learn it.

So Aang agrees delightedly and the two kids seek out a small training ground in a quiet corner of the palace, where they would remain undisturbed.

"So, how much can you remember?"

"All of it!"

And she proceeds to prove just that. Aang realizes that she must have been practicing in secret. Her flames are strong and it's important for her to control them. But Aang can't see any trouble with that. They go through the Dancing Dragon a few times, as well as some basic moves such as the Fire Fist and the Fire Shield. Kiyi is a fast and enthusiastic student, reminding Aang of his training with Katara. He has practiced waterbending with a similar zeal (mostly), and Katara is by far his favorite teacher/training partner. Toph's training has been... _peculiar_ at times, and Zuko had no patience whatsoever with his pupil. Their friendship is strong and unbroken, but cholerics stay cholerics, even as teachers.

* * *

As both children return to the palace, sweating all over, Aang finds himself grateful after all. The hot towel he's offered right away totally pleases. He still wants to take a bath though, before the daily routine sucks him in again. Meeting nobles, listening to tedious lectures... If Aang remembers correctly, Zuko is hosting a banquet the next day. Or in three days?

The young Avatar rubs his forehead, the adrenaline rush from training already wearing off and leaving him strained and exhausted. This has been so much easier when Sokka was still there to keep track of everyone's schedules...

Kiyi snaps Aang out of his musings with an "Oh, I have to go down this hall. See you later, Aang!"

"See you!"

He waves at her, willing himself to stay optimistic. Maybe it'll be fun? Only because things have dragged on the day before, it doesn't necessary mean that they'll do the same today.

"Yeah, as if..." he sighs and proceeds down the corridor to find his bathroom.

Well, it's more of a swimming pool, really. He enters through a small anteroom, which is furnished with nothing more than a shelf. Fresh towels are stacked in one section, ready to be used by the honorable Avatar. Ignoring them, Aang puts his clothes on the shelf, then changes his mind and grabs the smallest one. Can't hurt to have it at hand, and it makes a nice washrag.

The bathroom itself is more like a bathhall – huge, and filled up to the ceiling with steam. An advantage of living in a dead volcano is that the water is always perfectly heated. But for one person, the room is just too spacious. Lonely is the right word. A few days ago, at least Aang had Sokka for company. Now, it just feels _empty_.

Aang swivels around when he suddenly hears the door creak.

"Zuko!" slips off his tongue once he spots the Fire Lord, who enters in a less than lordic fashion with tousled bed hair and only armed with a towel. "What are you doing here? You can't afford this!"

Aang knows that Zuko has his own bathroom and that he would get into trouble with the more conservative branch of nobility. They don't like the idea of their Fire Lord sharing the water with a peasant, even if said peasant just so happens to be the Avatar.

"We need to talk," Zuko declares. "Not as the Avatar and the Fire Lord, but as friends, and it's hard to get some privacy these days."

"You're right," Aang confirms, but he smiles nonetheless. It's good to have some time to themselves.

With a rapt sigh, Zuko slides into the oversized bathtub next to his friend. Aang waits out some politeness seconds, then prompts, "Well, I'm all ear."

"I'm sure you are," Zuko snickers and Aang rolls his eyes, groaning. Since Kiyi has remarked on Aang's large ears, even Zuko has jumped onto the ear train. But with the Fire Lord grinning like the dork he can be, Aang can't help but mirror it. At least until Zuko's expression turns serious. If Aang isn't mistaken, it's concern spreading on his friend's face. He cocks his head.

"Are you okay, Zuko?"

"That's what I came here to ask _you_ , Aang. Frankly, your behavior these days is a bit bizarre."

It is? "What do you mean?"

Zuko groans exasperatedly. "Do I have to spell it out?" He lifts a hand out of the water and starts counting on his fingers, "You're distracted, you forget your glider and appointments..." Aang's eyes widen as he realizes that he indeed left his glider in his chambers. How could he not have noticed? But Zuko continues, unaware of his friend's reaction. "...you're tired out, and if you don't look like you could fall asleep standing upright for once, you run around the whole palace city like you have bumbleants in your pants." He stops for a second, raising his remaining eyebrow. "Not that _that_ is unusual in any manner, but you normally don't behave like a caged tigerdillo."

Aang doesn't give the answer he's due. He stares at the surface of the water and keeps silent. He doesn't want to burden Zuko with his problems, the young Fire Lord has enough on his plate. He has the same tight schedule as Aang, and then there is the fruitless search for Azula and some other family-related inner demons to fight. He appears a lot better rested than he had during the whole Yu Dao ordeal, but still...

A hand is placed on the boy's narrow shoulder, causing him to look up. The Fire Lord displays an encouraging smile, something which has become increasingly common lately. Since he made up with Mai, to be precise. Rumor has it that there has been a marriage proposal, but that's not true (yet). Aang certainly would know.

"You don't have to talk about it if you're uncomfortable. But I want you to remember that you're not alone with, as Sokka would say, 'this whole peace-making business'."

Aang chuckles in spite of himself. "Yeah, that sounds like Sokka."

"We're stuck in this together, Aang. You know, like at the Sun Warriors' temple back in the day?"

This time, the young Avatar actually bursts into laughter. It hasn't been exactly nice at the time, but in hindsight, the whole incident is just hilarious. "When you just _haaaad_ to pick up the glowing egg? How could I forget?"

"Well, at least I did something!" Zuko half-heartedly defends himself, or maybe he just keeps quoting what they had said back then. He doesn't really know himself. But whatever it is, it serves its purpose. Aang has been thoroughly cheered up.

"Thank you, Zuko. I really appreciate that."

The Fire Lord nods and lowers his arms back into the water. Aang heaves a deep breath, feeling guilty for worrying his friend.

"You know, you haven't been wrong about that."

"Haven't I?" He doesn't deign to ask _About what?_ , but Aang can read the question from Zuko's face. Fire Lord or not, Zuko's emotions are still so strong that they're hard to miss.

"Well, with what you said about the caged tigerdillo," Aang elaborates thus and leans back against the rim of the basin. "I don't want to say that the palace is not a wonderful place. I love spending time with you and your family," (It goes without saying that he's talking about Ursa, Kiyi and Ikem.) "the architecture is beautiful and the people are very friendly and helpful, but..." He trails off, shaking his head. He sits up again and draws up his knees. "You know, the bursting schedule, constantly being waited on... It's not me. On one hand, everyone's expecting me to solve the problems of the whole world, but on the other I'm not even allowed to pluck an apple on my own!"

Aang has well and truly talked himself into a rage and gestures wildly enough for the water to splash in every possible direction. Zuko, out of habit, wipes his eyes with his hand, which is just as wet as his face. He could try it with firebending, but that would be overdoing it. (Drying his hand, not his face. Zuko has a strong innate aversion against fire in his face.)

"That's a fascinating perspective," he ventures, the amusement in his voice not completely concealed. The whole drama strikes him as childish, until he remembers that Aang is four years younger than himself, and indeed a child. But the kid's words remind him of his time shortly after Ba Sing Se. Palace life has hit him like an anvil after three years in exile. The first time he went to Mai's house after returning home is still as clearly in his mind as if it had been been yesterday. _It's not a prince's place to walk anywhere._ Even if it's just a one-minute-walk. It hadn't struck him as particularly upsetting though, quite the contrary. It has never even crossed his mind that Aang could perceive this arrangement as negative. But the sense of not belonging, to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, to realize _That's not me_... Zuko knows that feeling very well.

"I understand what you're up to, Aang." Now it's Zuko's turn to stare at the water, lost in thought. "You assumed you have reached your goal and would finally find peace, but the consequences are not what you have hoped for and instead of peace, you only found a new struggle. It's like slowly getting the air pressed out of your lungs."

"I'm no fan of violent comparisons, but you're right." Aang absentmindedly toys with the bathwater. He has created two tiny, roughly fish-shaped streams circling above his palm. Zuko's thoughts involuntarily fly back to the two fishes at the North Pole. What did Aang call them? Tui and La? Zuko didn't pay much attention to them, after all, he has had an Avatar to capture. But he had felt their power nonetheless, a power as ancient as the world itself. A self-depreciating grin tugs at his lips, he should have known better than messing with the Avatar. Aang may be a child, but he has access to the wisdom and power of thousands at any time he likes. A banished prince is no threat to the Avatar spirit, not in the slightest.

"How do you manage it?" Aang snaps the Fire Lord out of his thoughts and the streams plop back into the basin. Expectancy has replaced the anxiety.

Zuko frowns. "I'm used to it, I guess? I grew up here. After my father became Fire Lord instead of Uncle, I suddenly became the crown prince. And I was educated accordingly."

Of course, Azula had outshone him in pretty much every way possible. He tries not to think about it too much, but it often seems to him that his father just had _waited_ for a chance to banish him and have Azula rise in the line of succession for the throne. Ozai is certainly capable of that. However, it's a thought Zuko will take to his grave.

Aang, too, has some bitter things on his mind. Zuko is not one to be envious of, but at least he had been prepared for all this stuff. Aang himself hit a brick wall when the monks announced him to be the Avatar. Sure, he has Roku, but their worldviews are hard to reconcile sometimes. Roku's war-colored wisdom can only take him so far in a time of transition.

"Say, Zuko... Do you wish to be normal sometimes?"

Zuko raises his eyebrow in an unspoken question. Aang flicks at the water wistfully.

"I mean, I know you're confident about this whole Fire Lord business and that it is your destiny, but... you know, just sometimes. Imagining how it would be to go to school, play Hide-and-Explode with other kids, and the heaviest responsibility to take on is forgotten homework. Not to have the whole world on your shoulders for once."

Zuko scratches the back of his head. How can he convey his feelings best? "Aang, I don't know you as well as Katara and Sokka do, but I've seen you fly into a rage shortly before Sozin's Comet. I think I have a good idea how you behave under pressure. You're a good-natured kid and you aim to change the world for the better. As the Avatar, you have the power to do so. Imagine you _were_ normal. A nonbender kid going to school, day after day, seeing a war rage around you. Powerless. Someone else would be the Avatar. Could you be happy with putting all your hopes for peace in a person you've only heard rumors about?"

There is silence for a moment, then Aang slowly shakes his head. "No. I don't think I could."

Zuko nods. Anything else would have surprised him. "It doesn't mean you have no rights to feel uncomfortable with your current position. You're the Avatar, and that means pressure. But that's not everything it means, and you shouldn't forget it."

Aang smiles gratefully at his friend and is about to respond, but a rapping at the servant's door cuts him short. (There is a special one so the servants don't have to go through the anteroom and possibly barge in on people in their underwear.)

"Avatar Aang, are you here?"

Startled and in a heedless attempt to cover Zuko's presence up, Aang bends a wave of bathwater at the Fire Lord. Who is not amused.

"No one comes in here, you idiot!" Zuko hisses through gritted teeth, causing Aang to flush a deep shade of red.

"Sorry," he whispers back before raising his voice, "Yes, I'm in here!"

"Forgive the disturbance of your bath, but breakfast will be served shortly."

"Oh..." Aang mumbles, momentarily dumbstruck. "Thank you for reminding me! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Very well. I won't disturb you any longer."

Aang listens to the retreating footsteps with strained ears and heaves a breath of relief. "I suppose we'd better get dressed, then."

"Good idea," Zuko agrees and the two friends climb out of the basin. "And then I'm finally safe from..."

He doesn't get any further as Aang puts his fists together and a wind sphere hurls the water on his skin all across the room.

"...splashes..." Zuko growls his sentence complete and Aang dons an innocent grin.

"Sorry. Just a sec."

And with another blast of air, Zuko has been blow-dried as well. But the Fire Lord is yet to be placated, as there is a mirror in the wall behind Aang and Zuko instantly observes that his hair looks like a boarcupine. It doesn't help matters that his friend bursts into laughter, even while desperately attempting not to do so.

"AANG!" Zuko roars, but the boy misses the death threat completely and keeps on doubling up with laughter.

Huffing, Zuko fixes his hair and stalks off to the anteroom. Aang finally pulls himself together and follows his friend.

"I'm sorry," he repeats, but he's hard to take serious as he's still grinning broadly.

Zuko scoffs. "You're an airbending master. Shouldn't you be able to dry people without ruining their hair?!"

The grin does not disappear. If anything, it grows even broader. "You are aware that being considerate towards hair is not a priority in airbending?"

Zuko looks down on his bald friend and is forced to acknowledge that yes indeed, there is some logic to it. Air Nomads are very inconsiderate of hair. Who'd have thunk?

Aang helps Zuko to put on his lavish robes. They pass the acid test when the young Avatar gives his friend a hug.

"Thanks again, Zuko. It helped me plenty."

Zuko's eyes shift to the side, a bit embarrassed. "Don't thank me, thank Uncle. It's all his fault."

Aang laughs at that. Zuko smiles mildly.

"I will!"

Zuko marches to the door leading to the hallway. "Then let's go have breakfast." He opens the door a crack and peeks outside, before he slips around it in best Blue Spirit fashion and struts off. No one looking at his regal demeanor would have guessed that just then, something unbefitting his social status has happened.

Aang waits another minute before he steps out of the door himself and walks down another hallway to get to the dining room. After all, there is no need to step on anybody's toes.

* * *

 **Hehe, the Iroh-ness rubs off. Succumb, Zuko! XD**

 **I think Aang and Zuko have a beautiful friendship, and we certainly don't see enough of it. Their relationship doesn't get much focus in fanfiction, either (outside of shipping, that is), so when this popped into my mind, I just had to. I'm not sure if it's entirely canon compliant, but while writing out Aang's anguish, I always had those "Blah blah blah" speech bubbles from "The Search" in mind. I think that pretty much sums it up. ^-^**

 **(Someone explain to me how politeness speech works in English? I don't think I got the servant right.)**

 **Alright, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day!**


End file.
